


Baby, This is Living

by Jurodan



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, First Time, Introspection, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurodan/pseuds/Jurodan
Summary: Chie had always hoped that her first time would be special. She had worried, more than a little, that it would have been a random hookup. With Yukiko around, no one had eyes for her. But then Yu came to town.





	Baby, This is Living

Chie had always hoped that her first time would be special. She had worried, more than a little, that it would have been a random hookup. With Yukiko around, no one had eyes for her. But then Yu came to town. And he… she didn’t expect him. He was tender and caring, he listened to her, understood her. They had gone out on a date.

And now she was naked in a bed, unable to sleep. She wasn’t alone. A body, more tender than she would have thought, rested against her. An arm was draped over her side. She could feel warm breath on the back of her neck.

How had this happened?

It had… well, it was better than she had any right to expect it to be. He was slow moving and tender. His hands had roamed her body, not just groping at her breasts or ass. He leaned in and kissed her, nipping at her neck, even teasing her ear.

She hadn’t made him wear a condom. It was a mistake. She knew that. He knew that. But she’d heard that it would diminish the sensations. She wanted her first time to be special; she wanted it to be the way it was supposed to be, without that divide. He’d been thrilled to hear it, even if tried to hide it.

She’d taken her clothes off first. She’d rushed, pulling her top off and tossing it aside. He’d gotten flustered, somehow getting stuck within his own jacket in his bid to take it off quickly. It was cute, and she smiled, but didn’t laugh. He pulled it off, caught himself and smiled a bit, looking her in the eyes. That was nice. He wasn’t focused on her chest, well, not entirely.

In the lingering silence she had offered to help him with his shirt. He didn’t anything, but he hadn’t said no so she walked up to him, popping buttons and then pulling it open. His chest was bare of hair, with just a bit of muscle showing on his chest. She ran her hand over it all the same, looking up at him to see how he would react. After a moment he leaned in and kissed her.

Things escalated from there. They had moved to her bed, she shed her skirt and pants, he pulled his socks and shoes off then did the same. He fumbled once or twice, he wasn’t focused on himself, he was focused on her. That had given her a warm flush. Guys didn’t pay attention to her like this. They didn’t look at her like this.

He had pushed her back onto the bed and then straddled her. She’d been breathing heavy, tense as she waited for him to put himself inside her, but he didn’t, at least, not then. He lowered himself on top of her, kissing her, sending shivers down her spine. She’d grabbed him, pulling him into a long kiss. When he finally broke free he stared at her for a moment, uncertain, but smiling.

It was then that he pulled himself up and thrust himself into her. She’d heard that it was supposed to hurt, but it didn’t. Not because I was a beautiful, timeless moment of love, but… well.. she had needs that no boy had fulfilled. It had hurt when she had used her toy, and a part of her was frantically worried what he would say about not breaking her hymen. It needn’t have bothered. If he noticed at all he hadn’t said a word. He looked so worried, quietly asking if he was hurting her that she shook her head, and wrapped her arms around his back.

“Don’t stop.” She whispered in his ear. He almost did, but then began to work again. He was slow, but going faster with each thrust. She shuddered, squeezing his cock. He’d gasped, and she swore he was about to cum, but only slowed for just a moment. It was rhythmic, and he’d tried to concentrate on her, but she had to admit that there was only so much either of them could really do in this position. He was breathing on her, hot and heavy and rapid, she could feel muscles twinge as she ran her fingers over his back, scratching gently. He whimpered, tensed, and came inside her.

It was over so quickly. He started to panic, quickly pulling out, but she stopped him, rolling him over onto the bed and then laying down beside him. She rolled onto her side, pressing up against him and told him it had been magical, even though it hadn’t been. Or had it? It hadn’t hurt. He’d been so worried about that, he had moved slowly, insecure and tentative. It had felt so nice before the act. The act itself? Well…

His arm was cradling her breasts as he slept. She liked the feeling. Even the sensation of his seed inside of her didn’t feel wrong. He had done better than she had any reason to believe. She knew she’d give him a chance to get better at it. “Thank you Yosuke,” she whispered in the silence of the night, and then closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to Dance Gavin Dance - We Own The Night.
> 
> Suggested listening: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qq_caFxzKqg and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pphrk6wE5aw


End file.
